Say My Name
by Caprican
Summary: Sokka is ready to take his relationship with Toph to the next level, but when he says the wrong thing, will she forgive him and let him take the wheel of the relationship?  **WARNING MATURE AUDIENCES**


**A/N:Okay, so for those of you who are already fans of 'The Inevitable' lay down your wands and call off the attack. I am working on the final chapter right now, but I am having a hard time with it. However, one should always keep writing, so I moved on to another favorite topic of mine: Avatar the last Airbender. For those of you who aren't Inevitable fans; WELCOME and thanks for reading and I hope you R&R!  
**

**I am usually a cannon shipper when it comes to this show, but I can't resist the idea of this pair. I love that Sokka and Toph have a chemistry that can never be fulfilled in the show (that big of an age gap it yicky when that young D:). In this fiction, Toph is probably around 18 and Sokka somwhere around 22. SO here is a glimpse of what could have been.**

***WARNING* This fic does contain a lemon! And I'm embarrassed to say it is fairly explicit. There is bondage (because you KNOW Toph totally would). Anywho, if you are too young, or have delicate sensibilities, please stop reading at the line astricks. The story has goes full circle without the lemon, I just thought it was fun!**

**Okay, enough chat! Read, review and enjoy!  
**

Sweat dripped slowly, pooling between his shoulder blades and making the thin fabric of his shirt stick to him. He didn't care that his muscles were aching with exhaustion as he held his weighted bamboo training sword steadily at the ready. Even in the pitch blackness he could sense more than see her as she stalked around him, toying with him and making him even more tense.

"Are you going to strike or not?" Sokka cried out in frustration barely resisting the urge to drop his guard and whine. He had done that once before and had ended up with a rock to the gut. It had hurt his pride more than his stomach, but he had learned. Toph could be a very patient woman when she wanted to be.

"Oh, shut _up,_ Snoozles and focus!" Her voice came from what he thought was right behind him.

Quickly, he turned and swung the sword as hard as he could catching nothing but air. For a single moment his balance was shifted two millimeters too much. It was just enough to knock him flat on his face.

Toph's laugh echoed in the darkness. Even through his frustration, Sokka was slightly aroused at the sound. What had once been a girly voice had matured into the silky dulcet tones of a gorgeous woman. And it wasn't just the voice, she had a body to match and looks that could bring him to his knees—not that he could let her know that (especially when she was kicking his butt in a training session). "It's not fair that _I_ have to wear a blindfold and _you_ don't have to wear shoes."

"_Hello_!" Her voice seemed to be to his right, so he swung and again caught nothing but air. "I am always blind!"

"Yeah, but you can earthbend! I'm sure that's cheating."

When she spoke it sounded so seductively close to his ear that his heart started pumping harder with excitement. "Just shut the heck up, Snoozles, and find me," she whispered. "You have to feel me move, sense my disturbances to the air and earth around me, hear the noises I make without knowing I am making them."

His muscles tightened as held off attack, feeling her coming closer, sensing the gentle shift in the earth as she bent it for her next attack.

"Are you my warrior or not?"

So close, he could almost feel her breath gently ruffle his tied back hair. Still he didn't move. He had to wait for her to move first. It was the only way.

Toph shifted, concerned that he was standing so still. Usually when the practiced like this, he was the action and she had to react. His sedentary state, so rock solid was making her uneasy. "Sokka?" Her voice was piqued with curiosity as a small rock flew for his head.

With an what looked like an effortless movement, he dodge to the left swiping the rock away with his sword and spinning his legs against her feet. With a surprised yelp, Toph lost her rock steady balance and landed in his arms. Even Sokka wasn't sure how he did it, but he impressed himself.

Reaching up and placing a soft hand on his sweat slick face, she pulled off his blindfold. It was worth all the gold and seal blubber jerky in the world to see the impressed smile spread across her delicate features. "Not bad, Snoozles," she said running her hand down the side of his face to feel his smiling face.

Gently he bent his head and laid a soft kiss on her tender lips. "Just 'not bad'?" he asked playfully, kissing her deeper and deeper.

She let him, laughing as his hands came up to tickle her gently. "Sokkaaaaaaaaaaaaaa...st-stop!" she managed squirming in his arms.

"Not until you surrender!" He tickled her more.

"Okay!" she gasped. "I...surrendered!"

He immediately stopped and pulled her closer to his sweaty chest. "And what is my reward?"

She snaked her arms up his powerful arms and tangled her fingers behind his head, slowly unwrapping the leather thong that held his hair in place. He leaned in a little closer ghosting his lips over hers, enjoying the catch in her breath as he did. Loose hair fell around his face shielding their kiss as Sokka ran his tongue over her bottom lip asking gently for permission to enter. Toph laughed huskily, granting him access to deepen the kiss. It felt amazing to feel their tongues dancing together, to feel her hands tangling his hair. He could feel his heart, still pounding from the exercise, speed up as passion carried away the last threads of his higher brain.

She was so quick that he hadn't realized what she was doing until the earth was already coming up to manacle his wrists and ankles tying him tightly to the ground. There was a time when such a trick would have sent his blood boiling at the thought that a woman—this woman—had used her-her _woman-ness_ to trick and then trap him. Now, however, he simply felt more turned on than before.

Normally that would be enough. Nearly was. Not today though. Today, Sokka had other plans—plans that were quickly leaving his mind as her deft fingers began poking their way under his shirt.

"Wait!" he manage as she began slowly opening the laces that held his pants on.

She stopped and looked down on him, studying his face as if she were trying to read his expression. "What's the matter, Snoozles? Embarrassed to be beaten by a girl?"

He laughed huskily. "Hardly. Let me up. We need to talk."

At his last sentence, her face paled. She had heard the very same words escape his mouth when he had broken things off with Suki years ago. Of course _he _didn't know that she had heard, but all the same... "No," she said releasing his binds and stumbled out of the clearing.

Confusion replaced arousal as Sokka jumped to his feet and raced after her. "Toph! Wait!"

Fighting tears, she tried to concentrate on sending up earth barriers to deter him from her path, but with months of training with her he easily cleared and avoided each and every one. Toph could feel him gaining so she did the only thing she could think of to keep him out—she sat crosslegged on the ground and pressed her palms to the earth erecting a decently sized doorless earth-tent around her.

Sokka skidded to a halt close enough that his nose scraped against one side of the structure. He pounded a fist against the solid rock. "Toph! What's wrong?" He shouted at the top of his lungs. Birds took flight into the azure sky frightened by his sudden loud voice. "Yeah, you better fly you stupid birds!" He shouted in their direction.

A window sized hole opened in the tent. "Did you just call me a _bird_?" Toph shouted.

Sokka turned quickly and fell to his knees so he was eye level with the opening. "No, no!" he said, running his hand through his loose hair. "I was yelling at the birds that ran from my yelling!" he turned at the last word and yelled it indignantly at the empty trees once more.

Despite her panic—an emotion that Toph wasn't used to experiencing—she had to fight the urge to laugh.

Sokka turned back around encouraged by the fact that she had not slammed her window closed on him yet. "Toph, what's wrong? What happened there."

Proudly, Toph stuck her chin in the air. "I won't let you do this to me, Snoozles, I won't roll over and play dead like her!" With that she shrank the window to half it's size, but didn't close it. A part of her was fighting with the idea that she was reading into nothing.

"Like _who_?" he asked still flabbergasted.

It took a moment for her to answer. "Suki."

The answer took Sokka so off guard that he leaned back and let his rump to fall to the floor. Of all the things he had expected from the headstrong woman in front of him, he had not expected this kind of insecure jealousy. Still, Sokka always had trouble being articulate in moments such as this, so instead of reassurance he asked, "What about Suki?"

"Don't act all innocent! I heard you that night."

"What night? Toph what are you _talking_ about. What does this have to do with her?"

"You said what you said to me to her that night and I won't let you do it to me!"

A normal response to this would be, 'No you've got it all wrong! I'm not breaking up with you!' but being Sokka the words got jumbled. His mind was still trying to figure out what he had said. "How do you know what I said to Suki?"

Toph hesitated. "The night you..." she struggled to say it, "...broke it off, I heard you say, 'We need to talk,' and then you two disappeared into the forest. I saw how broken she was and I will _not_ let you do that to me, Snoozles."

"Wait, break up? Who said I was breaking up with you?"

"You did!"

"When!"

"When you said, 'We need to talk'!"

"When I said, 'We need to talk' I just wanted to TALK!"

"Talk about WHAT!"

With each sentence they were getting louder and louder until Sokka yelled, "I was going to give you this," he held out a soft green ribbon with a beautifully carved jade pendant hanging from it, "and ask you to marry me. Then I was going to take you into the house and f-" Words failed him when she dropped the tent.

Tears were streaking down her face, but the look in her milky white eyes had turned from anger, fear and hurt to tentativeness and hope though the fear was still there. "What were you going to give me?" she asked reaching out her hands.

Taking her smaller hand in both of his, he pressed the pendant into her palm. A smile spread across his face as he watched her examine it with her fingers, feeling the extra deep grooves in the stone. On it's face was the water symbol with and earth symbol nestles neatly against the waves. The way she held the stone, as if it was the most precious thing she had ever touched, made his head swim with love for her.

"This is what you wanted to talk to me about?"

He chuckled. "Toph, I love you. I _never_ want to breakup. How could you even compare us to Suki and me?"

She bowed her head. "I was always just the tomboy little sister, where she was the woman you loved. Then you broke it off for no reason! What's to stop you from doing that to me?"

He took her hands in his and scooted so they were knee to knee. "I need you to get something straight, Toph Bei-Fong. I broke up with Suki because after the war, we had nothing in common. She had a commitment to the Kyoshi Warriors and I wouldn't leave my mission for the water tribes to go with her. There was a love born out of the desperation of fighting a war that grew between us, but that faded with the war. The day before the night be talked, she told me that if I really loved her I would leave everything to live with her on Kyoshi Island. I found that I couldn't do it so we agreed to table the discussion until I was finished with the mission.

"A year later, I went to Kyoshi to see her."

Toph tried to pull her hands away, but he wouldn't let her. She scolded herself for wanting to run away. She was and earthbender! She could face Sokka. Back straight she eyed him suspiciously.

"When I got there," he continued. "She had found someone else and so had I." He squeezed her hands and leaned forward to kiss her forehead only to caught by a mouth full of bangs. He coughed and spit to the side. "EW! Hair dirt!"

Toph laughed and tackled him to the ground pinning him and kissing him so fiercely that when she pulled away both of them were breathless.

"I would give up the world for you," he whispered.

She kissed him again even harder.

"So, is that a yes?" he asked suddenly nervous.

She kissed him again. "Most definitely."

He lifted her hair and tied the elegant necklace on, loving the way it looked on her, loving the claim it represented.

"Where were we..." Toph asked mischievously. Raising her hands, she went to manacle his hands once more to continue what had been interrupted before.

"Wait!" Sokka said suddenly holding up his arms.

"What now, Snoozles?" Toph was a little exasperated.

"Do you trust me?"

"I just agreed to marry you!"

"That's not an answer!"

"Of course I trust you, Snoozles!"

"Then let's do things a little differently tonight."

For a moment she was quiet. It was big step to make herself vulnerable enough to call the shots about something so intimate. Sokka seemed to understand so he simply waited patiently for her reply. "Okay," she answered.

With that, Sokka scooped his fiance into his arms and took walked her back through the woods. Into the clearing and back to the small house that they shared a few miles south of her parents house. The sun was starting to set and he could barely wait to get started.

*******Lemon starts here*******

"What do you have planned?" Toph asked nervously. She didn't like being carried. Her 'vision' was severely limited when she had to rely on the vibrations of another person walking next the her as opposed to her own feet touching it.

"You'll see! Oh and one more thing?"

"Name it, Snoozles." Her fingers were playing lazily with the hair on the back of his neck.

An involuntary growl escaped hid lips. "Tonight, I am Sokka—not 'Snoozles'."

"What? Why?"

He stopped at the base of the steps to the small house. Putting her down, he let her feel where they were, but didn't let her go. Instead he held her closed and bent down to sneak a quick kiss. "Because I like hearing my name on your lips." His seductive tone sent a chill down her spine.

Taking her hand, he lead her through the house and into their bedroom at the back of the house. The room, though small by Toph's standards. By Sokka's standards it was big enough to fit his whole childhood house inside. A large fourposter bed stood to the side of a large window and sliding door that led out onto a small terrace overlooking the forest. Gold wall made the room feel warm and rich . Polish that off with luxurious green carpets and everything about the room—and house for that matter—spoke of the elegance that Toph's parents adored.

Needless to say, Toph hated it.

Tonight, though, Sokka had added a few new additions to change her mind about the room. If he was right, this would be the best room she had ever stayed in.

As soon as they crossed the threshold, Sokka spun Toph into his arms and pulled her into a bone crushing hug as he assaulted her lips with a kiss that would usually be brought on by her. Tangling her hands in his hair, she met him with equal fervor melting beneath his touch. Slowly he started to maneuver her backwards until her knees hit the edge of the bed. He had not broken lip contact once as he pushed her flat.

In a practiced manner he began untying the knot that kept her simple kimono in place and threw it open and off trailing kisses down her neck and shoulders, relishing in the taste of gritty earth and salty sweat he tasted. She was beautiful with her short silky black hair and substantial curve that had filled her out over the years. The bindings on her breasts strained against her chest because she tried to bind them closer to the flatness of her youth. So, as Sokka carefully unfurled the bindings, her breasts popped out indented with the weaving from the fabric round and gorgeous peaks topped with plump pink nipples. He sighed contentedly as he worked his kisses lower to her breasts, sucking gently on each nipple was hard as rock and she was gasping his name and running her fingers under his shirt to feel the taught muscles beneath them.

"Off," She gasped, tugging at his shirt.

"Off, who?" Sokka antagonized continuing his kisses down her flat belly and tugging at her pants.

She sat up and pulled his kisses back to her lips. "Take it all off, Sokka. I want you now!"

Sokka felt his pants tighten at the lusty sound in her voice. Pulling back he took her pants and underwear at the same time. His kisses continued to trail lower and lower bypassing her tender spots and following the line of her leg down to her foot and off her toe.

"I will grant you this one thing, but after that you are mine..." He began undressing very slow and seductively. Although Toph couldn't technically see, he knew that she could feel the way he was moving through the floor so he tried to put on his best sexy Sokka dance for her.

She smiled as she felt him move and flex his muscles, a look of pure satisfaction on his face. In that moment,, Toph realized how much she loved the man doing goofy dances in front of her. Never once did he treat her any differently because of her blindness. In all actuality, he forgot a little too often. Still it made her heart fill up with emotion as he did an awkward funky chicken move trying to take off his sock.

This was her man.

"Alright miss soon-to-be missus," He said in his most seductive voice. She felt her heart lurch in her chest as he guided her to lay flat on the bed once more. He stopped as if waiting for reassurance. "Are you ready?" His voice quavered a bit with anticipation she could feel brushing against his inner thigh.

She nodded, no longer feeling any of the days insecurity.

From beneath one of the many fluffy pillows that decorated the deep green bed Sokka pulled out a soft silk rope letting her guide it through her hands so she would know exactly what he had planned.

"My, my Sokka," she said raising an eyebrow, her heart going even more crazy, "tired of the rock cuffs?"

Another smile graced his lips as he pushed them to hers forcing her back until she was pressed against the pillows. "Reach up," he commanded.

She obliged, her hands grasping what appeared to be a metal bar that had been bolted to the bed frame. Toph frowned in confusion.

"The rope is for you, lover," he said nibbling at the base of her neck, tasting for panic in her pulse. He couldn't tell if the speeding up was excitement or panic so he pulled back to study her.

"_You_ are going to tie _me_ up?" She asked shyly.

"Yes ma'am! Tonight you get to be the controlled."

Toph surprised herself by not feeling any fear of binds for the first time in her life. This man had set out with plans to tie her up in more ways than one this day, yet she felt excited. One thought crossed her mind however that gave her pause. "Can you do one thing for me first?" Her voice sounded so full of lust, she barely recognized it as it left her chest. To be controller was one thing, but to be controlled was much more exciting.

"I've already granted you one request with the Sokka sexy dance."

She giggled. "Just one more?"

He groaned, tiring of the talking. "Fine, but this is the last one."

"After you tie me up, will you wear your blindfold?"

For the second time that evening, she had taken him so completely by surprise that she his left hand—which had been gently rubbing her nipples—stopped. She groaned at the loss of his touch. "Why?" he gasped as her hand reached down and began to gently massage his hard shaft.

"I want you to feel things the way I do."

"But you can see even now." His breath hitched as she took his balls in her hand and started to rub.

"You honestly think I can focus on bending when I'm doing this?" She leaned forward and took his entire length into her mouth and down her throat.

He gasped with pleasure at the feel of her wet tongue teasing and gliding up and down him in the intense heat of her mouth. A few more minutes and he was sure that he wouldn't have enough energy to finish out his plan. "Oh spirits, I'll wear it! I'll wear it!" He couldn't help that his hips were pumping in and out of her of their own accord.

Then, just like that, she stopped. The cool air around them almost stung after her warm mouth. "Then what are you waiting for?" Toph asked, wiggling her hips and reaching up to grasp the bar.

"Oh, you are so gonna get it!" He growled, his blood still pounding in his ears. With deft hands he took the silk rope and tied it securely around her wrists and then lashed it to the bar. Satisfied, he didn't even bother trying to find one of the blindfolds, but rather grabbed one of the curtains of the bed roughly and tore a long strip off tying it over his eyes.

The disorientation of being in the dark sent a wave of pleasure down his spine. Blindly, he felt around the bed until he found her foot. "Why, hello!" he said taking her foot into his large hands trailing kisses up her smooth white leg. It was like silk against his lips as he left a wet trail going ever upward until he felt the heat coming from her center, smelly the musky scent of her arousal. Tenatively he took her clit in his lips, sucking the hardened nub while sending his tongue swirling ever lower.

Toph screamed aloud as he found her spot and began lazily teasing her. Her arms fought the binds wanting to urge him on. "Oh, Sokka, oh that feels so good! Please oh spirits, oh yes!"

He stopped his ministrations enjoying the groan that escaped her as he let his hands travel up the curve of he waist to her smooth breasts. Spirits, they felt even better when he couldn't see them. He let his body follow his hands, until he was pressed flat against her, his hardness nudging gently against her entrance, feeling the heat radiating. "Oh, Toph, I love you so much!" He growled as he ran his tongue over her collar bone, wanting nothing more than to taste every inch of her. "I want you so much!"

She moaned thrusting her hips toward him, taking in his head, but longing for more. "More!" she moaned. "I want you."

He moved up ever so slightly, but managed to pull out, She cried out in frustration. "Say my name..." he whispered capturing her mouth in a desperate kiss and running his finger over her swollen clit.

"Sokka!" she gasped breaking the kiss and practically writhing beneath him.

With a quick thrust he plunged into her, his eyes rolling back into his head at the feel of her. "Again!" he demanded, pulling almost all the way out.

"Oh Spirits, Sokka, take me!" she gasped again.

But he wasn't ready to surrender his control just yet, so with herculean effort, he plunged into her and out once more reaching down and stroking her clit. She cried out again, bucking towards him. "Again!" he ordered, reaching up and putting a hand on either side of hers on the bar.

"SOKKA!" she shouted and he plunged into her, loving the feel of her legs wrapping around his waste so he couldn't escape again.

He could feel the heat in her building around him as she squeezed, her moans getting louder in his ears. Suddenly she stiffened beneath him and cried out his name one last time sending him over the edge with her. Stars bust in his vision and he froze unable to move for a moment as his seed filled her hotly.

Sokka leaned his head against her soft breast, listening to her heartbeat and breathing slow beneath his ear as he tried to settle his own body. "Wow!" he exclaimed tiredly.

"Wow!" Toph agreed, easily snapping the metal bar and bring her tied hands to her lover's face and pulling him into a passionate—though tired—kiss. "Is that how I make you feel? When I tie you up?"

Sokka nodded resting his forehead against hers. "Why do you think I let you? I love you so much," he whispered, removing his blindfold and carefully untying her bonds.

"Like you could ever tell me no," she scoffed enjoying the feeling of him still inside her as he chuckled. "And I love you!" She kissed his nose, laughing sweetly before punching him lightly in the shoulder.

He responded my pulling her close once more and wrapping a leg possessively around her. "Mine!" he muttered.

Cuddling closer to his sweat slick body, she made a content murmuring voice and was just about to go to sleep when a sound rang loudly in her ear.

!

Both of the started laughing at the sound of Sokka's ever hungry stomach and rose still naked making their way to the kitchen for a very content post-coital snack.

"You know I like that bar..." Toph trailed off.

"Me too!"


End file.
